D'un Ciel à l'Autre
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Shikamaru le vit sous un nouveau jour ; il se rendit compte que son humeur était changeante mais cohérente : là où il se montrait d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinie la matinée, lorsque le jour n'en était qu'à l'éveil et que la langueur de l'aube se communiquait, il se retrouvait plein de joie et de vie quand le soleil était éclatant et brûlant. (Désolé pour cet avant-goût...)


**D'un Ciel à l'Autre**

 **—**

Shikamaru passait son temps seul à observer le ciel.

Il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui pouvaient apprécier pleinement la beauté et la sérénité du ciel. En fait, il ne connaissait personne capable de rester des heures à simplement le fixer, l'admirer, s'en éprendre. Personne à part lui, et cette constatation satisfaisait son ego. Il se plaisait à penser qu'il entretenait une relation personnelle avec le ciel, une sensation unique qui le calmait et le soulageait, le reposait et l'alanguissait.

Le ciel, même si international, lui appartenait presque.

Son petit rituel quotidien se déroulait toujours au même endroit, même si parfois l'heure fluctuait. Souvent le matin car il appréciait la fraîcheur de la rosée, l'air pur, la lueur blanche du soleil qui se réverbérait sur les nuages. Et, abrité par un toit de bambou tressé qu'il pouvait retirer s'il n'était pas nécessaire, il pouvait s'y complaire même par forte pluie ou avalanche de neige.

Et il préférait cela à la compagnie bruyante et difficilement compréhensible des autres – hommes comme femmes.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il s'y rendait de son pas traînant habituel, plusieurs éléments lui indiquèrent que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme il en avait l'habitude – ce qui le fatiguait déjà : le chat qui avait la manie de venir le voir lorsqu'il parvenait sur le toit n'était pas venu lui caresser les jambes. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, mais cet animal ne manquait jamais les visites de Shikamaru, ne serait-ce que pour récolter les petits gâteaux secs que le ninja lui offrait toujours. Ensuite, les escaliers de métal et de pierre étaient maculés de traces de boue, prouvant ainsi que le passage avait été utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre peu avant lui. Et vu le peu d'élégance ou de discrétion de la chose (et sachant qu'il ne pleuvait pas dehors) l'individu était soit un civil négligent (comme un de ces sales gosses trop bruyant) soit un adulte négligent (ce qui était pire).

Sans se laisser démonter, et encore plein d'espoir que son passage se fut effectuer en vitesse et qu'il ne se soit pas appesanti ici, Shika continua sa marche, mains dans les poches et tendit son visage vers la table de bambou tressée, seul vestige sur ce toit. Malheureusement, l'individu en question était encore allongé sur la table, dans la même position que prenait toujours Shikamaru, et semblait observer le ciel.

Il observait le ciel.

Fronçant les sourcils, Shikamaru s'avança avec discrétion, notant, au passage, que le chat en question reposait sur le torse de l'homme. Et que cet homme, blond comme les blés, aux vêtements d'un orange criard qui faisait toujours mal aux yeux de Nara, n'était autre que son ami et peut-être un jour Hokage du village, Naruto Uzumaki.

L'opposé de Shikamaru, jugeait ce dernier.

Ils n'avaient que leur titre en commun – et encore, là où lui était chûnin, Naruto se coltinait encore, pour son plus grand malheur, le titre de genin – et leurs origines. Konoha les rapprochait inévitablement, puisqu'issu du même village, des liens s'étaient tissés, une influence mutuelle s'était apposée, des réflexes de connivences avaient pris lieu.

Mais le fait restait qu'ils étaient totalement opposés.

Pensant d'abord que le garçon s'était endormi, lassé par l'ennui de l'activité, Shikamaru s'avança prudemment et se rendit compte que ses paupières étaient ouvertes et fixés sur le ciel encore clair du matin. Son expression, habituellement joviale, excentrique, typique d'un homme en surconsommation de caféine, n'était que calme et impassibilité.

Encore un peu et il croirait que son ami était en période de dépression.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il était vraiment tôt : ce ne devrait pas être possible de croiser Naruto à cette heure-ci normalement, il fallait attendre au moins que le soleil ne soit au zénith pour cela. Encore un point qui les rapprochait peut-être : leur lenteur et leur langueur du matin.

Le chaton, sur le torse ferme, souleva son museau humide pour miauler doucement vers lui, finalement conscient de sa présence. Aussitôt, Naruto redressa son visage d'un air inquisiteur et nota la présence de son ami avec un regard de pure surprise.

— Shikamaru, dit-il sans trop bouger. Je m'attendais pas à te voir.

Le chaton se redressa sur ses pattes, entre les mains de Naruto qui l'avait encerclé lorsqu'il bougeait trop, et se jeta au sol pour aller voir Shikamaru.

— Ça, c'était ma réplique, rétorqua Shika en se baissant vers l'animal.

Il flatta gentiment son flanc et son dos et lui glissa un biscuit en forme de feuille dans la bouche. Il ne savait pas comment il s'appelait, s'il appartenait à quelqu'un, s'il vagabondait simplement dans les parages. Mais il l'aimait bien.

— Désolé, sourit Naruto en glissant une main sous sa nuque. C'est vrai que tu viens souvent ici.

— Pas de mal, soupira Shikamaru en s'avança vers lui pour se laisser tomber à son côté. Cet endroit n'appartient à personne.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire légèrement coupable mais remercia son geste. Naturellement, leurs yeux se tournèrent vers l'étendu du ciel alors que le chaton, finissant son goûter, venait se pelotonner entre eux. La brise matinale faisait voleter leurs cheveux et froissait leur vêtement, avec une douceur caressante qui les fit frissonner.

Un silence apaisant, cajoleur, s'étendit doucement.

— En fait, murmura Naruto sans le regarder, je sais que tu viens souvent ici, et j'ai voulu essayer. Voir ce que ça faisait…

Shikamaru se tourna vers lui, observant son profil doré, jaugeant son œil bleu que le soleil blanchissait, notant le mouvement lent et lascif de ses mèches blondes.

— Eh bien, c'est très reposant, sourit doucement Naruto en fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi murmurait-il ? Shikamaru savait que c'était parce qu'il avait saisit la magie de l'endroit, le caractère presque sacré de cette zone pourtant publique et sans cesse violée, jamais respectée. En cet instant, tous deux la respectait suffisamment.

Et c'était suffisant.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Shikamaru ferma doucement les yeux pour se laisser porter par le vent qui, soufflant avec fermeté mais douceur, emportait son esprit à des lieux d'ici. Il se voyait voler loin, traverser des kilomètres de prés, de champs de fleurs ou de blés, parcourir la mer et sa grandeur rêvée, contourner la lune et sa blancheur immaculée, toucher le soleil et sa chaleur onirique. Il se voyait atteindre les étoiles et les attraper, danser parmi elles jusqu'à en trébucher, se fondre dans la glace si dure des étendues du nord et incarner bravement la vie de cette Terre.

Les gens passaient à côté de tant de choses.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant un froissement de tissu et tomba sur les grands yeux de Naruto qui lui souriait, penché au-dessus de lui. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, à peine une poignée, et Shikamaru se rendit que les nuances de ses yeux étaient presque identiques à celles du ciel. Les reflets étaient plus sombre vers la pupille et se développaient en dégradé jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'iris. Quelques tâches de reflets blancs lui laissaient imaginer les nuages, quoique très ronds, et la pupille noire tranchait violemment avec la clarté de son regard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait une si grosse tâche de noirceur dans ce ciel ? Ne pouvait-il pas être blanc, à l'image de la lune, ou jaune orangé pour rappeler le soleil ? Nara se sentit vaguement agacé de voir que ces yeux n'étaient pas parfaitement à l'image du ciel.

— Yo ! fit Naruto en penchant la tête d'un côté.

Sans répondre, Shikamaru invita Naruto à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de la tête, lequel s'exécuta avec plaisir. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas réellement tôt : le soleil, très haut dans le ciel, baignait le village d'une chaude et étouffante lumière d'or. Ils leur arrivaient, à présent, de se retrouver ici, par hasard la plupart du temps, par habitude les autres fois. Shikamaru n'était plus surpris lorsque, matin levant, il voyait une silhouette déjà couchée sur la table ou que, en plein après-midi, ce soit Naruto qui ne vienne lui rendre visite.

La première venue avait dû vraiment l'apaiser.

Shikamaru le savait.

— Oh, Miso-chan ! s'écria Naruto en attrapant le chaton qui lui sauta presque dessus.

Avec un soupir mi-amusé mi-déconcerté, Shikamaru reprit sa contemplation du ciel. Ce pauvre animal ne savait pas quel horrible sort il avait de se faire appeler _miso_. Et ce Naruto ne pensait que trop souvent à la nourriture et à son ventre. Voire à celui des autres, à l'occasion. C'était peut-être tout de même préférable : lui n'avait jamais pris la peine de le nommer, l'appelant toujours le chat ou chaton.

Naruto lui tendit quelques croquettes pour chat que la sœur de Kiba lui avait donné, malgré son penchant pour les chiens, avant de s'allonger plaisamment à côté de Shikamaru. Sur son genou redressé, l'animal tentait de rester en équilibre. Le soupir de bien-être qui prit le blond fit sourire Shika qui se permit un coup d'œil.

Le grand sourire qu'il arborait faisait pétiller ses yeux.

— J'aime être là, sourit Naruto en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Shikamaru le vit sous un nouveau jour ; il se rendit compte que son humeur était changeante mais cohérente : là où il se montrait d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinie la matinée, lorsque le jour n'en était qu'à l'éveil et que la langueur de l'aube se communiquait, il se retrouvait plein de joie et de vie quand le soleil était éclatant et brûlant, qu'il marquait à rouge les peaux qui avaient le malheur de s'y laisser trop exposer.

Comme pour affirmer ses conclusions, Naruto eut un rire clair, limpide, qui rougit ses pommettes et arrondit ses joues. Il se leva soudainement, debout sur la table, et rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en étendant ses bras. Shikamaru, toujours paresseux, l'observa faire avec une pointe de fascination imperceptible. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de rabattre le toit de bambou puisqu'un bâtiment non loin se chargeait de faire un peu d'ombre – il s'était simplement positionné de manière à ne pas avoir le soleil sur la figure. Mais levé comme il était, Naruto ouvrait ses bras aux lueurs puissantes du soleil, acceptait avec joie sa lourde chaleur et sa force brûlante.

Le soleil dansait partout : dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau, sur sa bouche, dans ses yeux, il éclairait ses vêtements, traversait les couches pour les rendre presque transparent à ses yeux. Il devinait parfaitement sa taille svelte sous son large tee-shirt blanc, son torse ferme et ses épaules larges, ses cuisses bronzées et ses poils clairs. Il percevait son odeur aussi, épicé, comme marqué par les quantités astronomiques de nouilles qu'il devait ingurgiter.

Naruto tourna ses yeux vers lui et le ciel s'ouvrit encore une fois.

— Tu sais, Sakura commence à me trouver bizarre, à disparaître comme ça à tout bout de champ.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à détailler le corps devant lui, obnubilé par l'image incroyable qu'on lui offrait.

— Je ne lui ai rien dit, comme à personne d'autre, sourit Naruto en fermant les yeux.

Sa tête, rejetée en arrière, libérait sa gorge mate et Shikamaru regarda aussitôt la large veine qui battait sur sa jugulaire. Il ne remarqua même pas l'étrange fascination qu'il éprouvait. Il ne remarqua pas son insistance maladive. Il se sentait comme s'il contemplait le ciel.

— Ici, avec toi, c'est comme… un secret, souffla Naruto en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

Le petit chaton gratta sa jambe comme pour essayer de monter, et Naruto se baissa pour le ramasser et le poser sur son épaule. Il frotta un instant son visage contre la face poilu du chaton, et Shikamaru lui sourit en retour, déjà affecté par l'aura que dégageait le blond.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Shikamaru se rendit enfin compte que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas _normal_. Comment pouvait-il regarder son ami de cette manière ? Sans même s'en rendre compte ? C'était aussi perturbant que dérangeant. Les femmes ennuyaient peut-être Shika, mais leurs courbes n'en restaient pas moins plus élégantes et agréables que celles des hommes. Leurs voix l'irritaient assez, mais la douceur de leur trait et l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait d'elles était aphrodisiaque. Leur égoïsme et leur ethnocentrisme le fatiguaient beaucoup, mais leur relative détermination et leur force l'impressionnait.

Les hommes… n'étaient que des camarades.

Pourtant, il avait eut _ce_ regard – un regard tout de même différent de ce qu'il offrait aux femmes. Un regard plus prononcé, plus obsédé, un regard de pure perte et de magnétisme. Naruto… avait toujours été différent. Il semblait se plaire à toujours être l'exception, un cas à part, un être en dehors des normes.

Shikamaru soupira.

La pluie tombait dru, mais cela ne le découragea pas à monter les marches pour reposer quelques instants dans leur banc.

 _Leur banc._

Vaguement ennuyé, Shikamaru s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Oui, il commençait inévitablement à associer Naruto à ces moments si intimes qu'il avait depuis longtemps, à cette solitude désormais révolue où une chevelure blonde et des yeux céruléens s'immisçaient sans mal. À présent, il était déçu lorsque ces moments se faisaient sans lui, lorsque sa présence rafraîchissante manquait brusquement.

Il redressa un peu son parapluie lorsqu'il déboucha sur le toit et pesta immédiatement en voyant que le toit n'avait pas été rabattu. La table devait être trempé et malheureusement, son affinité n'était pas le vent – chose qui lui aurait peut-être permise de sécher la zone, même si gaspiller du chakra pour cela était assez inutile.

Mais il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la silhouette de Naruto, déjà présente.

Shikamaru resta figé. Naruto ne détestait pas particulièrement la pluie et marcher quelques instants sous elle ne le dérangeait pas, mais il n'allait jamais jusqu'à demeurer longuement sous ses aiguilles glacées. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de rabattre le toit pour se protéger et, étant dos à lui, Shika ne parvenait pas à déterminer son expression. Il constatait, néanmoins, par sa posture avachie et sa tête basse, qu'il ne devait pas être au meilleur de sa forme.

Il fût plus inquiet. S'approchant, son mauvais pressentiment gonfla jusqu'à crisper son poing, tant et si bien que le manche de son parapluie grinça de douleur.

— Shika… souffla Naruto sans se retourner.

Le susnommé s'immobilisa derrière lui, aux aguets, mais ne parvint pas à parler. Il observa ses cheveux plaqués que la pluie forçait à ne plus pointer vers le ciel, détailla ses vêtements humides qui se collaient contre sa peau, semblait aussi lourd qu'inconfortable, nota la chair de poule qui parsemait ses bras et sa nuque. Il ne portait pas de veste mais seulement un tee-shirt blanc, comme il le faisait bien souvent lorsqu'il passait par ici.

Sauf qu'elle ne reposait pas sur le banc ou sur la table.

— Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda doucement Shikamaru en s'avançant encore.

Il tendit sa main pour la poser sur son épaule, comme signe de réconfort ou de chaleur, qu'importât, quand la pluie redoubla violemment. Shikamaru, qui avait oublié l'existence de son parapluie (lequel était oublié au sol, derrière lui), laissait son corps à la mer du ciel.

Et lorsque Naruto se retourna, Shikamaru assista à un vrai déluge, un ciel assombri.

— Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto renifla doucement, le torse tressautant, et baissa la tête pour regarder ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Shikamaru remarqua qu'il tenait sa veste ainsi, d'un orange un peu assombri par la pluie, mais son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il vit ce qui y reposait.

Le petit chaton, dans un piteux état, restait inerte.

Et les pleurs de Naruto redoublèrent encore.

— Shika… pleurnicha-t-il en le dardant de ses yeux bleus.

Et même si l'état du chat l'inquiétait, même s'il se sentait transpercé par sa possible mort, Shikamaru ne pensa qu'à Naruto qui, en larmes et fébriles, lui jetait des regards désespérés ; il tendit ses bras pour l'enlacer et lui offrit aimablement son soutien. Ses larmes, contre sa gorge, se mêlaient à la pluie ; ses sanglots étaient couvert par le bruit de l'averse mais atteignaient ses oreilles, seuls refuges, qui les acceptaient vaillamment.

— Shika…

Et son nom, dans sa bouche, vibrait délicieusement. Pourtant, même cette proximité poussée ne permettait pas au garçon d'oublier le drame. Shikamaru, gorge serrée, baissa les yeux sur la forme inerte du chaton et tendit doucement une main glacée ; nul pouls ne battait.

Il était déjà trop tard.

— J'suis désolé… renifla Naruto en frottant son visage contre son col.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? C'était si bête, comme si toute la faute lui revenait, comme si l'éclipse brutale aurait pu être évitée par un mouvement plus ample du soleil. Mais ce n'était pas faisable, il y avait certaines choses, ainsi, qu'on ne pouvait… pour lequel on n'avait aucun… qui ne se faisait simplement pas.

Et le ciel s'éclaircit un instant, encore baigné par la pluie, brillait d'un saphir nouveau.

— J'suis venu trop tard… souffla Naruto contre son visage humide.

Un vent chaud, d'été, qui chatouilla ses lèvres de sa douceur rassurante. Shikamaru, déjà perdu dans l'étendu bleu devant lui, s'y plongea de tout son être. La pluie ne tarissait pas : il s'écoulait encore des sillons salés mais brûlantes, acides contre les monts et les champs. Et la lune noire, en son centre, lui renvoya son reflet déformé mais reconnaissable.

Son portrait avait fini par laisser son empreinte sur l'immensité de cette étendue intangible.

 **oOo**

Ils l'avaient enterré juste au pied de l'immeuble.

Naruto lui avait raconté, un peu plus tard, qu'il avait vu la petite bête se faire prendre d'assaut par un gros chien. Malheureusement, le petit chaton était déjà dans un piteux état lorsque Naruto l'avait sorti des griffes de l'animal et, alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, il avait expiré son dernier souffle avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre le chemin de la maison Inuzuka.

Le voir périr sans rien pouvoir faire l'avait abattu.

Alors il avait attendu Shikamaru.

Le mini enterrement fut aussi touchant que pathétique : la pluie avait rendue la terre très meuble, Naruto pu donc facilement la creuser pendant que Shikamaru tenait le chaton. Il y avait tenu, il voulait procéder lui-même à la préparation et le faire dans les traditions, sans user de jutsu ou d'il ne savait quoi d'autres. Il plongeait ses mains dans la boue, tirait et poussait, creusait un trou suffisamment profond pour que le chat puisse s'y perdre tranquillement.

Et au milieu, ses pleurs se poursuivaient.

C'était logique, avait pensé Shikamaru avec une pointe de douleur persistante, comme si un stalagmite avait grandi en son sein et perçait son cœur jusqu'à traverser sa poitrine. Naruto… était à l'image d'un ciel. Son incarnation. Sa personnification. Voir le ciel dans une humeur si sombre, si triste, ne pouvait que se répercuter en lui.

Le ciel en pleurs, Naruto ne pouvait que l'être également.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, le ciel était légèrement maussade. Un peu gris et brumeux et triste. Et Naruto, même s'il souriait et riait et restait chaleureux, renvoyait un peu de cette mélancolie, de cette tristesse qui l'accablait un peu. Lorsqu'il était avec Shikamaru et qu'ils regardaient l'horizon, il lui arrivait souvent de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de rester silencieux. Et même si le ciel était gris et brumeux et triste, ils restaient là, dans le brouillard, tous les deux.

Miso-chan lui manquait aussi.

Ne plus entendre ses miaulements câlins, ses jappements surpris, ne plus sentir sa fourrure contre sa cheville ou sa langue sur le bout de son nez, ne plus pouvoir observer ses yeux ambre ou son pelage caramel lui pesait indubitablement.

Et se voir confronter à la tristesse de son ami l'accablait davantage.

— Shika, murmura Naruto, yeux perdus au loin.

Shikamaru baissa son regard vers son visage, effleura ses cheveux chatoyants de sa joue. Le temps s'éclaircissait depuis ce matin : les nuages gris laissaient peu à peu place à la blancheur des nues, et le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de ses rayons sur le village.

Naruto leva doucement son regard, plus franc, et osa un sourire sincère qui illumina relativement son visage.

— Tu m'invites à manger ?

Aussi souvent que tu le voudras.

 **X**

Shikamaru en était persuadé à présent : Naruto était la personnification du ciel – il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Son humeur était aussi changeante que les couleurs du ciel, son caractère aussi versatile que les temps qu'il abritait, sa compagnie aussi délicieuse que les temps qu'il passait à observer le ciel.

Et un toit orageux, bien sûr, annonçait quelque courroux.

— Tu me soûles à la fin ! s'écria Naruto en rejetant d'un revers de la main le bras de Shikamaru.

Ce dernier soupira et logea son menton au creux de sa main, son coude reposant sur son genou redressé. Il devait savoir que le ciel, quoiqu'immatériel, était indépendant et libre. Chercher toujours à couver Naruto n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose.

— Il va pleuvoir, soupira Nara. La dernière fois, tu es tombé malade comme pas possible.

Au loin, un éclair zébra le ciel et son bruit grondant, menaçant, fit trembler leurs jambes. La lueur jaune griffa les pupilles bleus devant lui.

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire ! s'énerva Naruto. J'ai le droit de sortir à trois heures du matin pour chercher mon courrier ! J'ai le droit de prendre un café même si je vais me coucher juste après ! J'ai le droit de partir en mission seul ! Et j'ai le droit d'attendre que la pluie tombe, ici !

Shikamaru eut un long soupir silencieux. Il ne lui interdisait pas à proprement parler, mais la colère faisait souvent voir les choses de manière négative. Il n'avait fait que lui donner des conseils ; ce n'était pas prudent de sortir si tard dans la nuit, même en temps de paix, ce n'était pas logique de prendre du café avant d'aller se coucher, il s'inquiétait simplement lorsque Naruto disait partir seul en mission et il ne voulait pas le voir tomber malade. Où était le mal ? N'avait-il pas le droit de simplement faire entendre sa voix ?

Il eut un énième soupir – il détestait les disputes.

— Et arrête d'avoir cet air ennuyé ! Si je t'énerve tant que ça, tu n'avais qu'à me dire de dégager, termina-t-il d'un air blessé.

Il sauta agilement sur le garde-fou du toit et, lui lançant un dernier regard, atterrit plus bas sur l'asphalte. Le tonnerre gronda encore, violemment, et une lumière blanche aveuglante brilla dans le noir avant qu'une pluie d'abord lente ne vienne s'éclater au sol. Shikamaru se leva et se décida à le rattraper, atteint d'un dynamisme qui ne lui était pas familier.

La pluie glaciale semblait le brûler de toute part.

Elle devenait diluvienne, déchaînée, jusqu'à ce que le vent ne s'y mêlât et ne le décoiffât. Il ne savait pas quel chemin le blond aurait pu prendre mais, voyant son état, il avait dû simplement filer droit. Parce qu'il était le genre d'homme à se laisser perturber par ses problèmes et laisser ses pas le guider.

Et il le vit marcher, tête basse et mains dans les poches, juste devant lui. Automatiquement, son pas ralenti et il prit le soin de détailler sa silhouette, calquant son rythme sur le sien. Il n'aimait pas penser cela, mais la pluie lui allait bien : il aimait voir ses cheveux s'alourdir à cause de l'eau et se retrouver plaqué de force contre son front et son crâne, jusqu'à taquiner ses yeux bleus. Il aimait voir ses vêtements s'assombrir sur lui et coller son corps.

Naruto était séduisant.

Sentant sans doute sa présence, Naruto s'arrêta et Shikamaru l'imita. La pluie troublait un peu sa vision et l'orage ne se calmait pas, grondait plus haut, avec l'éclat d'une lame illuminée par le soleil. Voyant que le blond n'allait pas bouger, Shikamaru s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne se tourne soudainement vers lui, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

— Reste où tu es.

La voix claquait si durement que Nara obéit. Mais ils étaient plus proches à présent, la distance d'un bras les séparait tout juste.

— Ne me commande jamais, Shika, grogna Naruto, la prunelle étincelante. Ne cherche pas à me restreinte, à m'enclaver. N'essaye pas de t'imposer.

Il avança à mesure de ses paroles, tant et si bien que Shikamaru dû même reculer – sans savoir s'il le faisait pour ne pas qu'ils soient trop proche ou pour fuir son aura glaciale. Ses yeux bleus ne cessaient de briller en écho aux éclairs foudroyant du ciel. Shikamaru en était fasciné, encore une fois, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se pâmait alors qu'il subissait une dispute à sens unique.

Qui avait débuté pour un rien.

— Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, que notre amitié, étant plus étroite, t'oblige presque à agir comme un frère – mais si je refuse une fois, je refuserai toujours. Si je veux encore prendre la pluie, je la prendrai. Si je veux me promener à minuit, deux heures du matin, si je veux soudainement aller rendre visite à un ami quitte à le réveiller, je le ferai. Et me répéter la chose ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Shikamaru, dos au mur – dans le sens littéral du terme – ne pu qu'observer Naruto le bloquer contre celui-ci. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami était plus petit que lui, de tout juste quelques centimètres. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses cils fussent si longs, et incurvés, que sa lèvre supérieure fût légèrement plus épaisse que sa lèvre inférieure – à peine perceptible. Et cela lui donnait un petit air candide que son air farouche et déterminé et ses muscles détruisaient un peu.

Shikamaru eut un souffle saccadé.

— T'es mon pote, Shika, pas mon père.

 _Jamais_ , pensa Shikamaru en grimaçant. C'eut été tortueux.

— Pourquoi tu dis rien ? demanda soudainement Naruto, plus détendu mais l'air inquiet. Hey, ça va, ça arrive de gaffer, entre ami…

Il sentait l'humidité et l'herbe, mais une trace de parfum, comme un shampoing puissant, flottait encore. Shikamaru, yeux plongés dans les prunelles de Naruto, écoutait à peine ses mots. Ce ne fut que lorsque Naruto commença à s'éloigner que Shikamaru réagit : il empoigna son poignet et le tira vers lui, ignorant sa surprise pour embrasser sa bouche rouge.

La surprise fût telle que Naruto se figea net, souffle coupé.

Et Nara, trop pris par la douceur envoûtante de l'instant, ne le remarqua même pas. Il embrassait ses lèvres avec douceur, puis fermeté, puis avidité, embrassait, durant les quelques secondes qui lui étaient accordées, sa bouche avec un désir insatiable qui ne lui permît pas de penser à se retirer.

Ce fût Naruto qui, songeant enfin à se dégager, repoussa Shikamaru en étouffant difficilement quelques gémissements importuns – de gêne ou des rappels à l'ordre, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il plaqua aussitôt sa main contre ses lèvres violées, lançant un regard incompréhensif et outré à son ami qui atterrissait enfin sur Terre. L'une de ses mains bloquait encore le poignet de Naruto, l'autre trouvait refuge sur sa taille arquée, puisque le blond tentait de se décoller de lui mais que Shika le voulait encore près de lui.

Ses joues étaient si rouges… Sa colère avait laissé place à une gêne grandiloquente. Et alors que Naruto fuyait son embarras en s'extirpant de ses bras, Shikamaru se demanda si sa gêne était à la cause de cette montée soudaine de température. Il faisait brusquement si chaud, comme s'il s'était endormi en plein soleil. Sauf qu'il pleuvait encore et que le vent se levait d'autant plus.

C'était peut-être lui qui avait chaud ?

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Il n'était pas revenu depuis trois semaines et Shikamaru ne l'avait croisé nulle part ailleurs. Sans doute était-il parti en mission, pour le fuir, l'oublier, oublier ce baiser échangé sous une pluie sensuelle, ce baiser brûlant qui défiait la fraîcheur de l'environnement, ce baiser éperdu qui avait servi de déclaration.

Dans le jargon, on appelait cela se prendre un râteau.

Il ne s'y était pas encore remis. Bordel, il aimait Naruto, il le voulait, il s'était déclaré, avec une impulsivité qui ne lui était pas habituelle, et Naruto lui avait foutu le vent de sa vie.

Mais il n'était même pas en colère.

En réalité, il était plutôt triste et abattu. S'il le pouvait, il se terrerait dans son lit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, à fantasmer quotidiennement sur cet homme blond qui osait le séduire puis lui tourner le dos, à se lamenter et se laisser mourir. Parce qu'il avait mal, et même s'il avait vraiment envie de pleurer, les larmes ne daignaient même pas soulager son cœur. Il voulait tant, pourtant, que cette pression sur son cœur ne se relâche, que cet étau se desserre, ne serait-ce que légèrement, que la boule dans sa gorge ne rétrécisse que d'un demi centimètre de diamètre.

Il lui suffirait de voir Naruto pour qu'il ne se sente mieux.

Bordel, c'était chiant d'être amoureux.

Il avait envie de fumer. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois… et il avait détesté. Mais là, étouffé par sa poitrine, sa tête et son ventre, il avait envie de s'en griller une. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien pour s'exécuter et personne, dans son entourage, ne fumait.

Il leva son regard morne vers le ciel et sembla le fusiller un instant. Ce foutu ciel était plutôt paisible ces derniers temps, d'un bleu assez clair, presque sans nuages – Shikamaru ne savait qu'en penser. Naruto était-il heureux de ne plus avoir à le supporter ? Ou bien était-il simplement indifférent, calme mais sans plus, tranquille tant qu'il était en dehors de Konoha ? Shikamaru avait du mal à identifier ce ciel lorsqu'il était si lisse. C'était comme essayer de déchiffrer un Uchiha.

Mais là, dans la nuit noire, la lune brillait d'un éclat argenté, solitaire, sans son armée d'étoiles. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être ni depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. Il ne venait jamais aussi tard d'habitude, déjà couché, épuisé par un dîner qu'il prendrait avec Chôji et Ino ou avec Naruto. Mais le ciel était beau, paré de ce bleu sombre, parfois noir, et il se sentait capable de rester ici jusqu'à l'aube.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il y avait un début à tout.

La nuit, selon lui, était sensuelle : entre obscurité et clarté, partagé entre cette lune indécente et la couche du ciel noir. Les deux éléments dansaient difficilement ensemble, tous deux têtu, et offraient un spectacle hypnotique et charmeur. Shikamaru se sentait ensorcelé par l'ambiance érotique – il avait presque envie de s'abandonner quelque part, dans des bras ou seul, qu'importât.

Et, inévitablement, dans son désir de ne plus penser à Uzumaki, ses pensées restaient complètement tournées vers lui ; où était Naruto en ce moment ? ce n'était pas son genre de mettre trois semaines à finir une mission. Peut-être était-il loin. Était-il parti seul ? il manquait Sai et Hinata aux bataillons, de ce qu'il avait constaté. Mangeait-il au moins convenablement ? depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, Shikamaru lui payaient parfois un repas dans un restaurant différent, pour manger des yakinikus ou des sushis, voire quelque cuisine étrangère. Cela restait occasionnel, mais ils pouvaient aussi manger quelques bons fruits du marché, et ils s'amusaient parfois à cuisiner ensemble.

Avant.

Son souffle vibra durant quelques secondes, de souffrances et de tristesse. Ce baiser n'était pas suffisant. Ce contact n'était pas satisfaisant. Ses soupirs n'étaient pas appréciables. Il lui en fallait encore, un peu plus, puis un peu moins, puis différemment ; il lui fallait le nirvana et l'enfer, le revers et l'envers, l'apothéose et la déchéance. Il lui fallait une relation.

Se redressant violemment, Shikamaru s'accouda au garde-fou, à l'endroit même où Naruto avait sauté plusieurs semaines auparavant, et darda ses yeux sur le ciel. La lune tranchait violemment avec la noirceur alentour. Perdu dans ce gouffre noir, elle subsistait vaillamment, seul point de lumière, infime clarté périssable, alors que même les nuages cherchaient à la corrompre.

Shikamaru frissonna sous la température fraîche de cette nuit de printemps et se retourna en entendant un bruit. Il faisait très sombre mais la lune, puissante, s'évertuait à illuminer ce qu'elle pouvait de sa pâleur astrale. Et Nara écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto se rapprocher de lui, sa chevelure et sa silhouette reconnaissable parmi mille. Il en perdit la voix une seconde, le temps que Naruto ne s'approche encore, d'un pas énergique et déterminé qui inquiétait un peu Shikamaru.

— Naruto, je…

— Ta gueule, souffla Naruto, sourcils froncés.

Arrivé devant lui, il écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble, serrant sa nuque avec force et désir, pour plaquer leur corps ensemble. Avec un gémissement affriolant, il crocheta ses bras derrière sa nuque et s'offrit à ses bras, à présent plus désireux et famélique. Shikamaru, aussitôt, répondit voracement à son baiser et caressa sa taille, sa gorge, voulut se fondre en lui et le posséder.

— Naruto, bordel, qu'est-ce que… tenta-t-il pour comprendre ce revirement.

— Tais-toi, s'il te plaît… embrasse-moi…

Et son souffle, sur ses lèvres, restait aussi brûlant que dans ses souvenirs. La nuit était sensuelle, érotique, fantasque. Il en avait la preuve vivante avec Naruto qui, yeux brillants et lèvres avides, tendait encore et encore son visage vers lui dans l'espoir de se voir ravir les lèvres, s'agrippait à lui avec la force d'un homme éperdu, baisait sa peau avec la vigueur d'un homme affamé.

La lune, sur sa peau, dessinait des reflets d'argent et ses yeux, aussi sombre que le ciel, laissait à peine deviner quelques nuances de bleues.

Et Shikamaru, à nouveau admiratif devant ce ciel, s'abandonna allègrement.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Il devait être midi passé lorsque la conscience commençait à éveiller lentement Naruto. Il ne bougea pourtant pas un muscle, pour essayer de grappiller encore quelques heures de sommeil – mais savait la cause vaine. Alors, il sourit doucement en ressentant cette chaleur indécente sous la couette et ce contact omniprésent qu'il avait avec un autre corps. Il sentait une épaule près de sa joue, une cuisse contre la sienne, un bras passé, rapidement, sur sa taille.

Et, ouvrant les yeux, il vit les traits apaisés de Shikamaru.

Il l'admira un instant, les joues rouges, et lorsque les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer en lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus détaillés, ses rougeurs l'étouffèrent jusqu'à le faire sauter hors de la couette. Il se précipita silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'enferma à double tour, le cœur emballé.

Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça avait été…

Une main contre sa bouche, il revit sa nuit passée, l'œil perdu au loin, et ne put empêcher un sourire niais étirer ses lèvres. Ça avait été merveilleux, aphrodisiaque…

Reprenant ses esprits – et se rappelant, au passage, de respirer un peu – Naruto enleva le peu d'habits qu'il avait et se jeta sous la douche. Il laissa l'eau brûlante éclairer sa raison, déjà plein de dynamisme et de vitalité. Un rire franc lui échappa ; la journée s'annonçait exceptionnelle.

Il ne savait pas que Shikamaru pouvait se montrer aussi plein de vigueur ; il ne se laisserait plus avoir si le garçon affirmait avoir la flemme ou être fatigué.

Joues rouges, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque sa main passa sur son pubis. La mousse blanche lui glissait sur le torse et se perdait plus bas, virevoltant sur les courbes de son corps jusqu'à mourir dans le siphon. Shikamaru l'avait touché partout, avec une volupté sans fin qui avait chamboulé le blond – et le chamboulait encore. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec une symbiose fantasmagorique qui les avait fait trembler.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se caressa la cuisse.

Pouvait-on parler de « faire l'amour » s'il n'y avait pas pénétration ? De toute façon, où diable pourraient-ils le faire ? Ils n'avaient pas les organes nécessaires, comme le possédaient les femmes, et il voyait mal comment quoique ce soit pourrait rentrer par l'arrière…

En fait, l'idée était même un peu dégoûtante.

Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment sur le sujet du sexe, mais Ero-sennin s'était fait un devoir de l'aborder avec lui tout de même. Il savait bien sûr comment cela marchait, ce qu'il fallait faire pour exciter l'autre, raviver sa flamme, où il devait caresser et embrasser… Mais cela ne concernait que les femmes. Et, maintenant qu'il était passé par là, il pouvait affirmer qu'un homme, c'était différent.

Soupirant, il coupa l'eau et se sécha sommairement, passant un caleçon et un pantalon avant de s'arrêter devant le lavabo pour procéder au rituel habituel. Attrapant sa brosse à dents – en forme de grenouille, qui l'eût cru –, il sourit en se rappelant que Shikamaru dormait juste à côté. Dans son lit. Où ils avaient passés la soirée la plus excitante de leur vie…

À nouveau rouge, il geint doucement d'exaltation et ferma les yeux pour s'astreindre à revenir sur Terre. Il devait se calmer où il subirait les questionnements incessants de Sakura, voire des autres filles. Elles avaient toujours le don de deviner quand la situation amoureuse de quelqu'un changeait brusquement et Naruto craignait de devoir supporter leurs cris fanatiques.

Il sursauta lorsque des lèvres chatouillèrent sa gorge et croisa le regard moqueur mais fatigué de Nara dans son miroir. La mousse du dentifrice lui coulait encore du menton et Naruto rougit en voyant quelle image il renvoyait à son… son… _amant_.

Avec un cri étouffé, il repoussa Shikamaru et se dépêcha de se rincer la bouche.

— Tu aurais pu attendre ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça… marmonna-t-il avec gêne.

— C'est pas le genre de chose qui te gêne d'habitude, soupira Shikamaru. T'en a pas une pour moi ? J'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite…

Remettant sa brosse à dents dans la bouche, Naruto fouilla au-dessus, dans le placard, pour sortir une brosse neuve en forme de canard.

— T'es pas sérieux ? demanda Shika en jaugeant la chose dans ses mains.

— J'ai que cha, chi t'es pas content, che te retiens pas.

Soupirant pour la septième fois de la journée, Shikamaru se plia donc, un de ses bras toujours passé sur la taille de Naruto. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignit pas et, échangeant quelques regards rapides et volatiles avec le brun, ils terminèrent ensemble, dans cette ambiance amoureuse et sucrée qui les enveloppait depuis hier. Moqueur, Nara eut un soupir dédaigneux en avisant le sourire inexorable qui ne quittait plus le visage du blond.

La main de Naruto, caressante, vint se loger au creux de celle de Shikamaru.

— Tu veux manger ici ? demanda Naruto une fois qu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain.

Il sautillait comme un petit lapin ravi, l'air euphorique et joyeux. Au dehors, le soleil était éblouissant, d'une clarté vive qui réchauffait la peau et donnait envie de sortir. Les oiseaux piaillaient déjà de leur chant gracile et quelques rires d'enfants montaient jusqu'à eux.

Shikamaru se baissa pour l'embrasser.

Qu'importait le dehors, le ciel ou le soleil ; Naruto, dans ses bras, le comblait suffisamment.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Kawaiii_... Ze veux un Naruto et un Zikamaru !**

 **(Désolé pour les fautes qui subsisteraient et les possibles incohérences : je n'ai pas placé de temporalité précise [si c'est avant ou après la guerre], c'est à vous de décider. C'est pour cela que Sasuke n'intervient pas clairement dans ce OS - comme les autres personnages.)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
